Queen and Master
by cutestscythe
Summary: If Shark hated something, Rio did too. Because they were twins and if it offended him, it offended her too. Most of the time at least. Thomas was an exception.


**A/N:** Hey guys. Have some accidentshipping. Because I can. Because they're adorable and I hope they interact in the upcoming episodes because if they don't I'll be really sad, ok? Thank you for reading, enjoy and review, ok? Thanks.

* * *

It had all started simply enough. Nothing serious, just a few messages.

_**Ice Queen Rio:**__ Hello Thomas._

It was a few moments before the message was answered and Rio wasn't surprised. She'd contacted him out of nowhere really. But it was something she had to do.

_**Puppet Master:**__ Uh hi?_

_**Ice Queen Rio:**__ Sorry. Yuma got your contacts off Michael for me._

There was another pause and Rio frowned. She hoped she hadn't got Michael into trouble for that. He'd only been trying to help after all.

_**Puppet Master:**__ Rio? Ryoga's sister?_

_**Ice Queen Rio:**__ Yep. That's me. I got out of hospital a little while ago. I wanted to talk to you._

_**Puppet Master:**__ I'm sorry for what I did. It wasn't supposed to be like that. I didn't know._

_**Ice Queen Rio:**__ I know. Yuma explained what he heard. I know you didn't mean it, and you tried to save me. I don't blame you really._

She didn't get a message back after that. For a while, Rio worried that maybe Thomas didn't want to talk to her. Maybe she'd crossed a line here. And she could hardly ask Ryoga for advice, even if he could give decent advice. But three days later, her D-Pad lit up with a new message.

_**Puppet Master:**__ You shouldn't forgive so easily._

_**Ice Queen Rio:**__ You shouldn't be blamed for something you didn't mean to happen. I forgive you. And so does Ryoga. Sort of._

_**Puppet Master:**__ Has anyone told him that?_

A small smile came to Rio's lips and she tried not to laugh. She'd seen Thomas on TV. He was naturally charming, of course. No one could fake that much charm. She was told the sweetness and modesty was fake but the charm wasn't.

_**Ice Queen Rio:**__ It'd just go in one ear and out the other anyway._

_**Puppet Master:**__ True. Unless you're Yuma nothing seems to stick._

_**Ice Queen Rio:**__ Don't get me started on him and Yuma. It's good that he has a friend and all, but I'm starting to think I'll have to write in permanent marker on Shark Drake to get through to him but Yuma says anything and he's got Ryoga's full attention._

Whoops. She hadn't quite meant to open that much. She was supposed to be just talking and to reassure him, maybe get to know him a little better, not unload all her problems on him. Perhaps that was a little too much. She didn't get a reply for nearly half an hour and she began to think she'd scared him off.

_**Puppet Master:**__ That would certainly get his attention._

She let out a relieved sigh and smiled to herself as she replied.

_**Ice Queen Rio:**__ Thought I'd lost you for a moment there._

_**Puppet Master:**__ Just trying to regain my composure after that lovely mental image._

_**Ice Queen Rio:**__ ?_

_**Puppet Master:**__ Just take a moment to imagine his face if you scrawled all over Shark Drake._

Rio did. And it was pretty amusing. He'd probably be horrified. Although it would certainly get her message though. And this time she couldn't help laughing. It would be great. They carried on for hours, just laughing and chatting until Ryoga came home and she had to say goodbye. Ryoga wouldn't approve and wold probably throw a hissy fit.

It was weeks until they were able to talk again. Throughout that time, Rio found herself watching her D-Pad in case Thomas sent a message but there was no such luck. She watched him on TV. He was swamped really. He was out the country, competing in a huge tournament. Every time she saw him he was surrounded by adoring fans, signing autographs and acting all sweet and nice. And really, there were times when Rio wished she could be there in the crowd but she had to attend school and Ryoga would never allow it.

_**Puppet Master:**__ Morning cutie._

Rio groaned and switched on her bedside light.

_**Ice Queen Rio:**__ It's 4am._

_**Puppet Master:**__ I know, I'm flying into town right now._

That shook off the tiredness. Thomas was coming into town? Today? Rio's heart was racing. Would it be so bad if she skipped school today to meet him? It wasn't like Ryoga didn't skip school all the time.

_**Ice Queen Rio:**__ What time are you getting in?_

_**Puppet Master:**__ Hours._

_**Ice Queen Rio:**__ Message me when you get in. I'll meet you._

The messages stopped and Rio frowned. Had she said something wrong? Was it wrong that she wanted to meet him? After all, the last time they saw each other had been in a blaze of a fire. Sometimes, Thomas seemed a little flighty. Like the wrong words could chase him off and they'd fall into radio silence. Probably because of what had happened between them. He probably felt guilty no matter how much she told him she forgave him and it wasn't his fault. It was heart breaking really.

_**Puppet Master:**__ You have school._

_**Ice Queen Rio:**__ If they haven't told Ryoga off for cutting class, why would I get in trouble?_

_**Puppet Master:**__ Ryoga would kill you._

_**Ice Queen Rio:**__ Do you not want to see me?_

_**Puppet Master:**__ It's not that._

_**Ice Queen Rio:**__ Then what's the problem?_

For another few moments where was no answer and Rio glared at the screen what was wrong with him?

_**Puppet Master:**__ He's nervous because he thought you were cute when you were younger. We get in a nine thirty. He'll meet you in the airport café._

_**Ice Queen Rio:**__ Ok._

She wasn't sure what else to say. That obviously wasn't Thomas sending that message but… he thought she was cute? Did that make this a date? Rio's cheeks burned. No. It couldn't be like that. It was probably just his brother's teasing him.

Still, she went to the airport having sneaked away from school. Ryoga hadn't noticed, he was probably just up on the roof as usual. So she sat down in the café, ordering a soft drink and waiting nervously.

There was a lot of commotion and Rio could only assume that was Thomas. The glanced at her D-Pad, looking up the gossipy new channels and watching as the camera panned to Thomas' arrival. There he was, looking more casual than normal. He wasn't in that cream outfit, instead just a pair of jeans white t-shirt and a brown waistcoat. He was laughing and chatting, signing autographs of the mob of fans. It didn't seem like the mob wold dissipate anytime soon, especially when Thomas sat on one of his bags and encouraged the group to sit with him while they could as he answered questions and told stories.

Every now and again people would leave for their flight or arrive off a new flight and receive an autograph. Rio sighed, sipping her drink. There was no sign of his family either until about half an hour later when Chris came over. He looked surprisingly casual too, although smarter. His hair had been braided over one shoulder, and he had on a smart buttoned up waistcoat and shirt and tie, all be it a loose tie with the collar undone and the sleeves rolled up. He smiled politely and stopped next to Thomas. For a while, he allowed him to continue, nudging him discreetly when he wandered into sensitive subjects.

Finally, Chris smiled and laid his hands on Thomas' shoulders. "I'm afraid Thomas has other appointments to attend to. So I'm going to have to steal him away."

The crowd wasn't impressed but Thomas quickly put on the charm and soon Chris was guiding him away. The crowds followed and so did the reporters but Chris made Thomas ignore them, though he still got in the odd autograph in passing.

"Please," Chris said sternly at the entrance to the café. "A little privacy. It's been a long journery and we'd like to have a moment to relax. Behave and we'll be back to give you more soon."

The doors closed and Thomas went to get a drink but Chris caught him by the back of his collar, guiding him back towards Rio. Rio smiled shyly, shutting off her D-Pad as Chris sat him down. Thomas frowned and Rio kept her eyes on her drink as Chris left them.

"Hi," Thomas murmured.

"Hi," Rio said quietly, tapping her fingers against her glass. "Umm, how was your flight?"

"Good," he replied, nodding slightly. "Yeah, pretty good. You know, it's great knowing that I'm going to be meeting my fans when I land and all the fans on the plane. I just love the entire thing."

"You don't have to be like that around me, Thomas," she said quietly. "We've been talking for long enough and nothing you can say can be worse than what Ryoga's said about you."

"It was terrible," he said, relaxing slightly. "I couldn't sleep through the turbulence, this one stewardess kept bugging me and flirting with me while I was trying to get a little sleep and travelling with Chris is never fun. He's so strict."

Rio smiled and nodded, a little more comfortable now. "I wouldn't be so strict if you were more trustworthy, Thomas."

They glanced up to see Chris there with their drinks. He set them down and sat with them, obviously there to mediate and keep an eye on Thomas. Any awkwardness quickly vanished though and soon they were laughing and smiling like old friends. It seemed Chris had taken up the role of Thomas' manager in Tron's place. It suited everyone. Chris was old enough to look after himself and keep Thomas in check, Thomas seemed at his best when he was kept busy and on the road duelling while Michael, while he would have loved to travel with them, needed sability and time with their father while he was still young and Bryon had to come to terms with what had happened.

Chris and Thomas certainly seemed to make a good pair. Chris had become a name in his own right and while he didn't duel as often as Thomas he certainly had a following. Rio couldn't deny they looked good together on the covers of magazines. They were certainly the best looking manager and talent pairing in the duelling world at the moment.

"Let's get out of here," Thomas said when their drinks were finished. "Find something fun to do."

"Thomas?" she said, blushing slightly as he offered her his hand. "Where are we going?"

Thomas just flashed a charming smile and she sighed, taking his hand. He pulled her up, suddenly confident and full of energy. And it was so much more attractive than the awkwardness that he'd shown earlier. Not that she was attracted to him really. At least that was what she kept telling herself.

"Oh, but what about the reporters?" Rio said, stepping back slightly.

Thomas flashed a grin. "Well just smile and walk like you own the place."

She frowned and nodded slightly, suddenly glad she'd dressed up for the date. Thomas grinned, picking up his bag, and offered her his arm. After a long moment hesitating, Rio linked her arm with his. Chris sighed and picked up his own bag as Thomas led Rio towards the door.

"Try not to cause trouble," Chris said quietly.

"Trouble's my middle name," Thomas replied, winking at Rio, who blushed slightly.

"Your middle name is Luke."

Thomas' face fell and he glared up at Chris for a moment , muttering under his breath about what an asshole he was before picking himself up and pushing open the doors, striding out into the crowds again. Rio had never seen a buzz like it. So she held Thomas' arm and kept up with him, smiling at the crowds and letting Thomas and Chris deal with any questions. Especially those that asked who she was. She didn't know what she was to Thomas really, considering how she was being held but Ryoga was going to kill her when he saw the reports.


End file.
